gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sannse
re staff I aplaid for the CDO position at wikia and got the jobthaks for your comment Sannse Chip2007 : Replied at User talk:Chip2007#Representing yourself as staff - sannse (talk) 14:32, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::Just to note that User:Chip2007 has been claiming to be a member of staff here for about two years. We have told him\her on numerous occasions to stop but he continues. I'd suggest that he will continue his claims to be a member of staff. A-Dust 20:48, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, I'm afraid you may be right... but all I can do is try :-/ -- sannse (talk) 10:15, 20 November 2008 (UTC) User rights I would like to ask why exactly were my rights taken away? I haven't done anything to the wiki. --Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 03:25, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, sorry for the inconvenience, this is just until we can all come to agreements on the future of this wiki. -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 23:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) logo I like the namespace also I was wondering could you import the logo as well ty --Owen1983 11:34, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I thought I had, but I think I clicked the wrong version - fixed now -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 18:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : Niko Bellic/Script I'd like to add a link to this page in the See Also section of Niko Bellic. Thanks if you can help. Infernux 15:13, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, I've reduced the protection level, so you should be able to edit there now -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 04:51, March 15, 2011 (UTC) RE i dont think its very fair to ban gboyers. my regards to you and wikia duchebags. Af1105 22:28, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Sannse, I would like to know what happen between the old staff of this wiki and wikia and made things like this, I completly support Wikia and I find the reason for their move was idiotic. Thanks.WikisEditor 16:32, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Inactive Bureaucrat demotion Good day madam, I am an Administrator on the GTA Wiki, and I require your assistance with a task that the GTA Wiki Staff are unable to perform: recently, one of our Bureaucrats was demoted due to his inactivity, and unfortunately no-one other than himself or a Wikia Staff member can demote him, but as I mentioned, he is largely inactive at the present time, and does not appear to be able to demote himself in good time. Could you please remove him as a Staff member? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 04:15, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :We usually require a lot more inactivity or clear community consensus before removing bureaucrat rights. But as I see that Smashbro8 has agreed to the demotion, I will make an exception. :Also, isn't it time that GTA switched to message walls? talk pages are soooo 2001 ;) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 01:47, June 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I was thinking the same thing about message walls, Sannse :P but wouldn't it mean we'd lose current talk? I know I certainly did on my own wiki. Monk Talk 07:23, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :::I think that the talk pages get archived. There is usually a link to them somewhere on the message wall. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:14, June 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah, they are archived. The link to them is at the bottom of each person's wall, so they are easily accessible. Mostly I love walls for the notifications, no more split conversations or having to remember to follow someone else's talk page. You are automatically notified if someone writes in a thread on your wall or in a conversation you are part of (you can unfollow). ::::Full disclosure, some people dislike that old message wall threads aren't as easily found as conversations on talk pages and that there is no separate archive ability - you just let old threads get pushed down on your wall and be accessed by the pagination links at the bottom. ::::Anyway, that's my pitch :) if you haven't tried them out on other wikis, you are welcome to poke around on Community Test -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 16:12, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::Personally I do not really mind whether Talk pages or Message Walls are used, but I must ask: are headers/greetings (such as those found on my own Talk page) useable on Message Walls? :::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:36, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Yep, you just edit "Message Wall Greeting:YourName". here's mine on Central -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 17:15, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Indeed? That is quite good. However, after weighing up the pros and cons of a Message Wall versus a Talk page, I have come to the personal conclusion that a Talk page is better for this wiki. See our Community Noticeboard if you wish to see the opinions of other users and/or Staff regarding this issue. Thank you for your assistance and suggestions. Have a good day. :::::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:35, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Message Wall question I have one more question concerning Message Walls: can personal signatures be used on individual messages? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:42, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :Yes. It works the same way. Monk Talk 18:47, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :: You don't need them on walls, because your name is attached to the message. But I know a few people who like to sign anyway, it's no problem -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:28, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :::I see. I am glad that it is still possible to sign Message Wall messages, since I personally like to to use my custom personal signature. Thank you for your help. Have a good day. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 23:07, July 1, 2016 (UTC) May I ask you for help? Hi, I have a 'different' request for you. I'm being accused of denouncing a local user Monkeypolice188 and That Ferrari Guy here to Staff for being a fake... Even thought I'm almost sure he's a fake, I never reported him or whatever. May you please clarify this situation, explain why this user is blocked, if someone reported him or if it was a Staff decision, if he's a fake alright or whatever... Please, I really, really hate when people talk behind my back and accuse me of things I'm not guilty of. Thank you for understand my situation! General9913 Talk 01:45, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :I can't talk about other people's blocks, although in this case I don't have any reason to assume that anyone reported anyone. Sorry I can't go into more detail -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:22, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Media containing partial nudity Hi there. I noticed you deleted ToplessWoman-GTAV-RichmanMansion.png (not my image as far as I can recall) which I imagine showed a bare breast or two. I have re-uploaded a G-rated version of the image as it is important to the content of the Richman Mansion page. I'm not going to bother arguing about whether a bare breast is "offensive" or "pornographic" (the only Terms Of Use I could imagine you used to justify the censorship). I hate to think what you would think of the content on the Hot Coffee Modification page or Paparazzo - The Sex Tape. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 00:57, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :@Sannse: I uploaded that image as a replacement of this one, which was added 3 years ago by another user and had stayed in the page for the same amount of time without any problem or complaint. This image is smaller, poorly named and unlicensed, I just replaced it for a better version with a proper name and license. I don't think these images are inadequate at all, since we're only reflecting something that appears in the game. In any case, I don't make the rules so my opinion is irrelevant, but you should probably delete that other image as well for coherence's sake. DocVinewood (talk) 14:25, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :: Unfortunately, bare breasts are against the ToU in most cases. The Wikia Community Guidelines say more about this (that page is considered part of the Terms of Use) :: The g-rated version is perfect though, thanks for uploading it. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to remove images/video from the other pages, now I know of them (sometimes ignorance is bliss). Hopefully you can find suitable replacements for these images too. :: DocVinewood: it would have been the uploading that triggered the review. The older image was mistakenly passed by the look of it, but the new images was flagged for deletion. :: Sorry guys, I know it's annoying, but I have to keep within the ToU/Guidelines in such cases -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:28, May 17, 2017 (UTC) ::: Thanks, I kind of guessed you would remove the rest. I'm going to create and apply a "terms of use reminder/warning" template to pages that are going to be susceptible to future content additions like the 3 examples we have here. Yes it is annoying, since the subject matter of this wiki is an "R" rated game series. We may need to think about the :::option, but that would require community noticeboard vote. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:56, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :::: Unfortunately that option isn't available any more, we found it too damaging to the wikis (and it was never available for single pages). I must remove that from the guidelines. Sorry that it`s so misleading -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 17:43, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::No problem. Change is constant. Can you cast your eye over the template and let me know if you have any issue with the wording: :::::Thanks. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:25, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::That looks fine to me. It's not something you have to have of course, but I guess it might stop a few uploads that will only be deleted. Up to you :) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:36, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Block 21:57, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Hello. My account was blocked for some reason that I do not know, would it be possible for the Block to be reassessed? http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:KurosakiUchiha2838 :Please use to ask about this, including the full text of the block notice. Thanks -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:42, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Overzealous Fandom Bot Hi Sannse, it looks like the bot is getting a bit sensitive. If it's deleting images like this then we may as well just delete the whole GTA wiki. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:52, October 19, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for restoring the image, I went ahead and restored the 2nd image too. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:34, October 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Yep, that one was too harsh. ::The only problem ones I've seen from here, have been a few where it's obvious a couple are having sex (from the hot coffee mod I believe), and, iirc, some pin-up girls that get a bit over the line. We said those could stay, but mistaken deletion is very possible because of the way the tool works. They should be okay though, they will only show up on the tool if new versions are uploaded or we refresh the review pool. So for that, and any other over-zealousness, just give me a shout -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 23:37, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Hi Sannse, the bot was at it again this week. 2 mission walkthrough images from Catalyst were deleted (SS2 and SS33). I have restored both of them. I assume the censorship bot identified the in-game dialogue containing the word "N***a". Please note the word in this context (between fellow gang members) is not derogatory in any way and is used liberally throughout this wiki, including within the dialogue transcript on that very mission page. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 19:55, March 20, 2019 (UTC) ::: Currently variations on that word are limited to "n-word" and "n****". I will talk further on this with my boss, and see what he says. That won't be until next week (he is away atm) but I'll put it on my to-do list. -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 16:01, March 21, 2019 (UTC) ::::Hi Sannse, how's that to-do list looking? We really don't want to have to censor the subtitles of screenshots like this: ::::Thanks for the prompt attention to request 441191 by the way. I added a note for follow-up by email. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:57, March 31, 2019 (UTC) After a lot of discussion, the conclusion is that you can keep the screenshots, but it's not okay to have that word in text. I know it's on a lot of articles, and I'm not asking for an immediate change, but the word needs to be censored: n***a will be okay. I know this isn't a good thing to hear, but we need to improve the site quality, and having the n-word, in any form, on articles is a problem -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 15:19, April 2, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you for the reply. Thanks very much for confirming we don't need to edit the game screenshots. I will continue to reinstate any "false positives" by the bot (totally understandable if it cannot stop identifying these as potential red flags). :We'll probably just get our bot to make those changes to the "n***a word" examples in page text content in the near future. On an initial search, it would seem every instance is a direct character quote. There are also two occurrences of the truly offensive "real N-word" (n****r), again used in direct character quotes, that we'll have to purge too. I would like to replace them with n___a or n____r though, to enable them to be searched in future. I believe n***a or n---a will be search strings that will bring up irrelevant results. :We'll probably have to agree to disagree on this change "improving site quality". It seems that pretty soon, people will come to GTA Wiki and wonder why the GTA series is controversial or even rated R at all, since it will seem like it should be PG rated based on the content you are allowing us to include. :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:02, April 2, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, I should have explained. The bot does the deletion, but the images are looked at by real people - including me. So apologies for any time I'm too stringent, I will continue to try and be accepting where I can. And thanks for agreeing to bot this, n____r and n___a are okay as censored version -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 17:21, April 3, 2019 (UTC) :::Hey Sannse, I want to ask, is it okay if we censor them as ni**a and ni**er? (or ni__a / ni__er, whatever) - The advantage is that typing these in the search box brings up the appropriate pages containing the words, whereas n***a / n****r / n___a gives a list of irrelevant articles. If it's not okay, then we'll do it the later way. 10:31, August 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::It's pushing it a bit... but yes, that's okay -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 15:47, August 12, 2019 (UTC) :::::Alright, thanks for the reply. 19:56, August 12, 2019 (UTC)